


Rumour

by defectiveambidextrous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cinder's relationships are somewhat creepy lbr, F/F, White Fang, em is a lovesick puppy please save her, i mean mercury is in it for about 3 seconds so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectiveambidextrous/pseuds/defectiveambidextrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Fang tries to understand Cinder's presence at their camp. Cinder sets things on fire. </p>
<p>Don't spread rumours, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> beata maria i'm sorry

The White Fang knew fear.

They saw it in the eyes of politicians as they interrupted their campaigns, on their children's faces when the humans applied their oppressive regime, in their own very hearts when they left on a dangerous mission. But it was nothing compared to Cinder Fall.  
Cinder Fall was fear.

There were scattered whispers around the camp about who she was, where she came from and why their boss was so scared of her.  
"I heard she sleeps on a bed of nails." hissed a badger faunus.  
"I heard her father was a Grimm!" another said, feline eyes wide.  
"I heard that she kidnapped her two helpers from an orphanage." a brawny bull faunus growled. With three children at home he was fiercely protective of the young, and the idea that the two teenagers were coerced into serving her made him see red. There was a collective shiver down the White Fang's spine, therefore, when a notice was pinned to a tree by the dining tent.

N O T I C E  
ALL WHITE FANG PERSONNEL TO REPORT TO THE MEETING TENT AT 7PM SHARP.  
BY ORDER OF MS CINDER FALL.

The missive was followed by a lipstick kiss stain and a crudely-drawn flame, which had been scribbled out and hastily covered by a campfire sticker. This error was not enough to limit any of the terror she created, and it was with great trepidation that the White Fang began to filter into the meeting tent. All eyes were on the stage, waiting for her. 7pm ticked past. One of her helpers, the silver haired boy with the cocky expression (universally agreed as the shittiest member of Cinder's group, yes, even including Torchwick) poked his head around the curtain, observing the crowd. As he receded back into the curtain they began to open, leaving the boy to hurriedly sprint to the wings in an attempt to beat them. Whilst a couple of White Fang snorted, they immediately stopped at the sight of Cinder Fall standing in front of their very eyes, in all her fierce glory. She was hot. Very literally. Steam visibly rose from her skin while she was just standing there. She was already tall, but somehow seemed even bigger, her very presence taking up space in the tent, withdrawing all the air, suffocating them. And then she spoke.

"So." Her voice was smooth and sensual, an air of manipulation oozing from her vocal chords thicker than molasses. "We finally meet." The fiery enchantress took three calculated steps across the stage, the Queen before her pawns. No competent strategist could top her for planning and innovation.  
"It has come to my attention that I have created quite the stir in this branch of the White Fang. There are rumours abound that have caught my attention. Rumours about who I am, my past, what I want with you all... but the rumour I wish to address today is of a more personal kind." The crowd of faunus sat with baited breath, waiting to hear what she had to say. She waited a few more agonising seconds before she decided to move on to her defence.

"I do not make Emerald call me mommy in bed, and that one time that maybe you heard of, we were on an undercover mission and we had to stay in character."

Even a human with their stupidly inefficient ears could have heard a pin drop. Two bird faunus glanced sideways at each other. Someone coughed. A gruff voice from the back of the crowd audibly muttered,  
"Wait, is she even legal?"  
"The age of consent is sixteen years, and Emerald is a full year over that." Cinder stated coldly, if a little indignant. The bull faunus cracked his knuckles.  
"Aren't you a little old to be dating a seventeen year old?"  
Cinder literally lit on fire. "Thirty-five is not old! Thirty-five is a woman's sexual prime!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry! Thirty-five is perfect!" the man raised his hands in surrender. "I still think it's a bit weird, though." He whispered to his neighbour.

"SILENCE!" Cinder's screech cut through the tent like a particularly sharp dagger. The fire that followed cut through the tent in a more literal sense, burning through the fabric and leaving them all standing by a now open-air stage. The woman, now literally just a ball of fire, pointed one arm at the offending goon. "What's your name, fool?"  
"S-Stan." stuttered out the bull faunus.  
"Stan... So tell me, what exactly is your problem with my relationship with Emerald?"  
"W-Well, it's just a big age difference, that's all. Not that you're too old, of course, it's just Emerald is very young. I've got a son her age and-"  
"Ah, I see what your issue is." Cinder interrupted, a sinister smile growing on her face. The fire simmered down, now confined to her eyes and clothes, as she took a step closer to him. Then she suddenly pointed her finger at him and he burst into flames. "It's too bad that I just don't care." As Stan dissolved into a pile of ash, Cinder turned to the crowd in general. "Anyone else have a problem?"  
Various scattered coughs and whispers of "No, ma'am." were the reply from her audience. She smiled.  
"Good. Now, my darling Emerald would like to present a poem she calls, 'Cinder, The One And Only'. You will all enjoy it." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she crossed to the side of the stage and leant on a pillar. After a round of applause that Cinder wordlessly instigated under pain of death, the mint-haired teenager walked shyly to the middle of the stage. She sent a small wave to Cinder, who smirked and sent one back. Emerald took a deep breath and started.

"Cinder, The One And Only.  
Cinder, oh Cinder,  
The Great and the Bold,  
Your hair is raven black,  
Your eyes shine like gold.  
Cinder, you're so perfect,  
Like a Goddess from high,  
'I wish she was mine!'  
They all say with a sigh."

The awful poem went on in a similar fashion for the next half an hour; a lovesick teenager's ramblings about "Cinder's gentle touch" and "abs of steel", as well as slightly too much detail into the particular knots Cinder used to tie the girl up. The White Fang endured it, though, because Cinder was watching. Eventually it ended and Emerald, beaming at the applause under the impression it was genuine, threw herself into Cinder's arms. Cinder held the girl and very deliberately groped her behind, seemingly making direct eye contact with every member of the audience. Even this, the White Fang endured. Why? Because they were terrified.  
Because Cinder Fall was still fear incarnate.

Because she was literally made of motherfucking fire.


End file.
